1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application for industrial invention relates to an articulated shutter holder.
The device of the invention has been devised in order to solve a common problem, which consists in holding shutters provided in windows and French windows firmly in open position.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
As it is known, the need of holding shutters in open position is due to the fact that, without such a device, shutters would tend to close uncontrollably and bang, rotating around hinges, under the action of strong wind.
In order to meet such a need, shutters can be normally fixed in completely open position by means of traditional hooks fixed on the external wall of the building, at the sides of the window.
Of course, such a stop can be provided when the shutter has completed its opening rotation, by an angle of approximately 180°, until it rests against the external wall of the building.
In spite of being largely popular, such a solution is impaired by severe drawbacks.
Firstly, the user may often suffer difficulties and discomfort—also in relation with height and general physical conditions—when said shutter holder must be actuated manually.
In fact, the user must lean out of the window in order to reach the hook mounted on the external wall of the building with his hand.
Moreover, it must be noted that such shutter holder hooks are also available in a version adapted to automatically hook the shutter when interference with lower edge is produced.
In such a case, it is easier for the user to stop the shutter, it only being necessary to push said shutter to the end of the opening travel, until it interferes with the “automatic stop” hook.
However, in order to release the shutter from such an automatic hook, the user must intervene manually, leaning out of the window.
Another drawback of such a traditional technology can be found in the difficulties and discomfort related with the installation of said shutter holder hooks on the external wall of the buildings, especially when such an operation must be carried out in windows on high floors.